


Sotto pelle

by hapworth



Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Shirt Porn, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post The Dark Tide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Adrien, possibile? Mi sgualcisci tutte le camicie...» mormorò, ma il tono era divertito, mentre si avvicinava e lo afferrava da dietro, stringendolo a sé.Decisamente, Jake era così diverso che a volte stentava a riconoscerlo dall'uomo che era entrato nella sua vita anni prima, accusandolo di omicidio. Era anche diverso dall'uomo che lo aveva lasciato, l'uomo che si era sposato e che l'aveva nascosto come un peccato, un errore, uno sbaglio. Jake Riordan era un uomo nuovo e Dio solo sapeva quanto Adrien fosse grato ogni giorno, di quella cosa.





	Sotto pelle

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un sacco che volevo scrivere una storia con un po' di lemon e di fluff tra questi due... E quindi sono piuttosto commossa della cosa, davvero. ;;  
> La vicenda è ambientata in un momento non specificato dopo la fine di _Un'oscura marea_ e contiene riferimenti ai libri, dunque qualche spoiler per chi non ha letto fino al quinto libro lo si trova.  
>  Ricordo inoltre che io non scrivo a fini di lucro e che i personaggi della storia sono di Josh Lanyon, che scrive decisamente troppo bene e io non le rendo onore a utilizzare i suoi personaggi nelle mie schifezze, ma ci tenevo davvero tanto.  
> Bene, è tutto: vi auguro una buona lettura e alla prossima!  
> By [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)
> 
> Questa storia partecipa al contest “[ _Reverse Week_](https://www.facebook.com/events/119747782067581/)” a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/)!  
>  **Prompt:** A frega di continuo i vestiti a B nonostante gli stiano grandi.

«Lo hai fatto di nuovo.» la voce tonante di Jake fece ridere leggermente Adrien, mentre si stringeva nella camicia dell'ex tenente. Gli piaceva l'odore che emanava: per quanto fosse pulita e ben stirata, aveva quella tipica nota muschiata che solo Jake possedeva.  
Non sembrava arrabbiato però, dal modo in cui lo guardò, mentre entrava in cucina. Indossava solo i pantaloni del pigiama, i capelli chiari scompigliati e le guance un po' arrossate, sintomo che si fosse alzato da poco. Adrien non poté fare a meno di sentirsi rincuorato da quella visione: se glielo avessero detto solo qualche mese prima, non avrebbe mai potuto sognare di avere Jake lì, praticamente ogni giorno. Vederlo mentre si alzava, mentre faceva colazione, che si preparava per andare a lavoro...  
«Adrien, possibile? Mi sgualcisci tutte le camicie...» mormorò, ma il tono era divertito, mentre si avvicinava e lo afferrava da dietro, stringendolo a sé.  
Decisamente, Jake era così diverso che a volte stentava a riconoscerlo dall'uomo che era entrato nella sua vita anni prima, accusandolo di omicidio. Era anche diverso dall'uomo che lo aveva lasciato, l'uomo che si era sposato e che l'aveva nascosto come un peccato, un errore, uno sbaglio. Jake Riordan era un uomo nuovo e Dio solo sapeva quanto Adrien fosse grato ogni giorno, di quella cosa.  
«È che mi piace quando sono stirate.» ammise candidamente, lasciandosi ricadere con la testa contro il petto ampio del compagno. Jake sbuffò, ma era uno sbuffo divertito, mentre le dita dell'uomo si andavano a posare sulle gambe di Adrien, risalendole lentamente, sollevando un po' la camicia che lo copriva fino a poco sotto le cosce. Il libraio sospirò, tremando lieve tra le sue braccia, addossandosi maggiormente al suo corpo e cominciando già a sentire quella piacevole sensazione di calore ed eccitazione.  
Il momento fu rotto da un guaito si diffondeva lamentoso, poco più avanti e un miagolio fastidioso faceva lo stesso. Un gemito insofferente uscì dalla bocca di Jake, mentre rilasciava solo di poco la presa possessiva sui suoi fianchi sottili, le dita appena sopra l'elastico dell'intimo.  
«Direi che reclamano la colazione. Scout, cuccia.»  
Jake scosse il capo leggermente: non aveva mai approvato quel nome e il cucciolo di pastore tedesco era ormai diventato quasi più grosso di Adrien.Tomkins aumentò il volume del miagolio, andando a strusciarsi contro le gambe del padrone, cominciando a ronfare rumorosamente.  
«Tomkins, pure tu!» lo rimproverò Adrien, senza riuscire però a essere troppo severo – Jake gli aveva detto più volte che non era affatto portato all'addestramento, di certo non a quello di Scout, men che meno a quello di quel frugoletto nero dagli occhi enormi e la testa gigante.  
«Va bene, avanti ragazzi.» sospirò infine Adrien, arrendendosi all'evidenza e staccandosi dal petto ampio dell'ex poliziotto.  
L'uomo sbuffò, apertamente infastidito, osservando l'amante armeggiare con le ciotole dei loro – non proprio piccoli – compagni di vita e sfamarli; osservò deliziato le movenze dell'altro, come la camicia si muovesse sensuale sul corpo pallido e non proprio muscoloso del compagno: gli piaceva sempre da impazzire. Era stato così difficile ammetterlo persino a se stesso, ma ormai non poteva farne a meno. Amava quell'uomo con la passione smodata per i misteri e la tendenza a prendere tutto sul personale, come se fosse suo dovere salvare il mondo. Lo amava di quell'amore che, per tutta la vita, lo aveva tenuto distante da ogni relazione affettiva. Lo amava come avrebbe voluto amare Kate e come avrebbe voluto amare altre donne.  
Era una cosa stupida, ed era altrettanto irrispettosa nei confronti di Adrien, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva fiero di riuscire, finalmente, ad accettare la realtà dei fatti. Il suo coming out era stato sofferto, ma in cuor suo aveva sempre saputo che per quell'uomo ne valeva la pena, ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena.  
«Adrien.» lo richiamò, mentre quello aveva appena messo un pentolino sul fornello e si apprestava ad accenderlo. Il moro si voltò verso di lui, interrogativo; i suoi grandi occhi azzurri lo fissavano in attesa e Jake sentì ancora una volta che la sua vita era giusta. «Facciamo dopo colazione.»  
L'altro annuì, sorridendogli leggero, lasciando perdere il fornello, il latte e il pentolino per avvicinarsi a lui, prendendogli la mano. Era un contatto che ancora reputava strano, tra loro: tenersi per mano era talmente intimo – rispetto a tutto quello che avevano fatto – che quasi non riusciva a trattenere l'imbarazzo.  
  
Le mani di Jake corsero febbrili lungo le sue gambe scoperte, su fino alle cosce e ai glutei, stringedoli con quella presa possessiva e forte che, da sempre, lo faceva tremare ed eccitare. Gli piacevano le mani di Jake, il suo fiato sulla pelle, le sue labbra sul suo corpo, la deliziosa frizione tra i loro sudori e le loro eccitazioni.  
Chiuse gli occhi, Adrien, abbandonandosi con studiata arrendevolezza sul corpo massiccio dell'amante, ricevendo i suoi baci affamati e i suoi tocchi ovunque. Le mani di Jake erano quanto di più attento e diretto ci potesse essere: lo studiavano, ma allo stesso tempo lo toccavano, lo palpavano, lo eccitavano. Ed era sempre bello, quando vi si abbandonava.  
Le labbra di Jake si spostarono lungo il suo petto e i suoi denti tirarono la camicia a livello di uno dei capezzoli, facendolo sospirare e ansimare di aspettativa, mentre il suo membro – ancora nei boxer – si strusciava contro il cavallo dei pantaloni del compagno, steso sotto di lui.  
Quando le dita di Jake si persero a slacciargli la camicia, Adrien tremò appena, sentendo la familiare sensazione di agitazione che presagiva un istante di panico. Non erano più colpi al cuore, non al momento almeno, ma a volte era quasi peggio: aveva paura che lo fossero, ma allo stesso tempo era consapevole che il solo motivo per cui si agitava, era proprio perché il problema era stato risolto.  
La cicatrice era ormai diventata tutt'uno con il suo petto: era ampia e la sua pelle era più chiara e leggermente ruvida, nei punti in cui era stato ricucito. Lo metteva ancora fortemente in imbarazzo, sebbene Jake, più di una volta, gli avesse detto che era bellissimo, che anche con quell'enorme sfregio, rimaneva l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto. Era una bugia, ma gli piaceva sentirselo dire, lo rendeva meno ansioso e impaurito.  
«Adrien...» il tono incerto dell'altro gli fece socchiudere gli occhi già languidi, osservandolo interrogativo. «Ti voglio dentro di me.» la voce di Jake era morbida e profonda e fece fremere d'aspettativa, amore e piacere Adrien, che sorrise con calore. Non era la prima volta che succedeva; a volte Jake si abbandonava ad attimi di pura e semplice sottomissione, momenti in cui si mostrava vulnerabile, malgrado tutto, e Adrien non poteva che esserne grato: erano attimi preziosi, istanti importanti, perché era lì, in quei momenti, che il compagno sembrava volergli dimostrare con tutto se stesso il suo affetto, il loro legame.  
E pensare che c'era voluto  _così tanto_  per sentirglielo dire. Così tanto e così tanta sofferenza e dolore. A volte odiava Jake per quello che riusciva a fargli, il potere che aveva su di lui, sulla sua felicità; ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di amarlo. Lo amava ciecamente, tanto da essere un vero idiota.  
Natalie lo prendeva spesso in giro, perché Jake era forse l'unica persona ad avere quel tipo di potere su di lui. Non Lisa, non Emma. Solo Jake era responsabile, causa ed effetto del suo poter essere felice pienamente.  
Si spogliarono e Adrien si attardò a preparare il compagno con lentezza; le dita umide di lubrificante e le labbra che scorrevano sulla sua schiena ampia, sulla colonna arcuata fino alle natiche sode.  
Ne morse una, provocando un gemito profondo in Jake e un colpetto verso l'alto con il suo sedere. Estrasse le dita, prima di affondare la lingua dentro di lui, sentendolo ansimare e tenere in avanti, incapace di muoversi e controllare il proprio corpo scosso. Era fantastico avere quel genere di potere sull'altro; lo rendeva pienamente consapevole di cosa, in fondo, gli permetteva.  
Gli preparò l'apertura a lungo, prima di ritornare a baciargli la schiena e poi la spalla, il corpo già posizionato contro il suo. Sfregò la propria eccitazione coperta di lattice tra i suoi glutei, mentre Jake sibilava, i denti che battevano tra loro. «Adrien...» un richiamo basso e dolce, mentre le mani di Jake si stringevano alle lenzuola e Adrien si sporgeva abbastanza da afferargliene una e sovrastarla, inglobandola sotto la propria nel momento in cui il suo pene entrò dentro all'ex poliziotto.  
Fu più facile del previsto – merito della preparazione – ma il moro si sentì comunque avvinto da quella sensazione soffocante di cui, ogni volta, faticava a trovare il senso. Era bello, era fantastico, ed era Jake. Era così Jake da fare quasi male.  
«Ngh.» le prime spinte furono lente e incerte, mentre prendeva di nuovo confidenza con quel canale così poco valorizzato, mentre cercava  _quel_ punto, quello dove sapeva Jake avrebbe visto le stelle e il cielo tingersi di pura estasi. Ci mise qualche altra spinta, prima di avvertire i muscoli contorcersi e Jake gemere di piacere e sorpresa. Sorrise, ansimando contro la spalla dell'amante e prendendo il ritmo, una mano che lo sosteneva e l'altra che stringeva sopra quella di Jake.  
Gemette anche lui, incapace di contenere le sensazioni, mentre i muscoli si contraevano, mentre tutto il suo corpo si tendeva, si rilassava e si tendeva di nuovo, a ritmo con le loro spinte. Le natiche di Jake che si alzavano e abbassavano a ritmo, andandogli incontro a ogni spinta, a ogni penetrazione, a ogni gemito e battito di cuore.  
Quando finalmente il limite fu superato, gemettero entrambi, accasciandosi l'uno sul materasso, l'altro addossato sulla schiena del primo. Respiri profondi e affrettati, per poi uscire e annodare il preservativo, lasciandolo ricadere di lato.  
Jake aveva il viso arrossato, mentre lo faceva scostare di lato e si voltava verso di lui. Le guance e il collo erano rossi, i capelli scomposti, gli occhi vitrei. Era così bello, che Adrien si sporse a baciarlo, suggendogli il labbro inferiore e socchiudendo gli occhi nel farlo. Non dissero niente; Jake lo avvolse con le braccia, il viso contro il suo collo, i capelli contro il suo mento. Adrien passò la mano sulla sua schiena muscolosa, in piccoli e dolci cerchi; gesti gentili e rassicuranti, mentre sentiva l'amante rilassarsi contro di lui, contro il suo collo, il respiro più calmo e lento.  
Erano momenti preziosi, perché Jake mostrava ciò che non diceva. Mostrava la sua dolcezza e il suo cuore nudo, la natura stessa di ciò che lo aveva reso ciò che era sempre stato e Adrien lo amava, anche quando lo sentiva mormorare preghiere nel sonno, quando il ricordo di Paul Kane e della sparatoria si intrometteva, quando ricordava che era  _per lui_  che Jake aveva supplicato e pregato. Erano ferite sotto pelle, erano simili alla sua cicatrice, quelle che Jake mostrava quando si lasciava abbracciare, quando si lasciava amare completamente. Paul Kane era il passato, ma rappresentava anche una di quelle cicatrici che non potevano essere rimosse, potevano solo essere riassorbite ed esorcizzate, amate e accettate per essere lasciate andare.


End file.
